Wallop
Wallop the Jolly Tubthumper is a common Moshling in the Tunies set in Moshi Monsters. They are a snare drum who is loud and energetic. Wallop bashes themself with drumsticks to practise and perform. Combination Biographies Bashing yourself in the face with a pair of drumsticks isn't crazy - it's totally bonkers! But where else are these tip-tapping Moshlings supposed to practice their paradiddles? Besides, Jolly Tubthumpers love drumming and their twacktastic bodies are brilliantly boingy. Drum roll please! ---- 'Collector's Guide' Series 2 Crash, bang, Wallop? Absolutely, because Jolly Tubthumpers are the stick-wielding Tunies who are always on the beat. Okay, so bashing yourself in the face with a pair of drumsticks isn't crazy - it's totally bonkers. But where else are these tip-tapping Moshlings supposed to practice their paradiddles? Besides, Jolly Tubthumpers love drumming, and their thwacktastic bodies are brilliantly boingy. They even made a guest appearance on the Super Moshi March. I have several on my secret ranch and often get them to play a few drum fills to cheer up their fellow Moshlings. They love it. I think. Drum roll please! Habitat When they're not on tour, Jolly Tubthumpers are said to live in Thwackboom Valley. Personality Energetic, rackety, raucous. Likes Twirling their sticks and marching for miles. Dislikes Being shhh'd and blisters. ---- Character Encyclopedia Main Crash, bang, Wallop! Raucous Jolly Tubthumpers such as Wallop are extremely loud and energetic, and practise their drumming skills by bashing themselves in the face! They spend most of their time on tour, but are believed to come from the deafening depths of Twackboom Valley. Drum roll, please! These tumpin' Tunies love twirling sticks, marching for miles and drumming on anything and everything that gets in the way! Wallop even played the toadstool drums in Poppets' "I heart Moshlings" music video. Drumtastic dancing Jolly Tubthumpers like Wallop hate being quiet! They love to drum their own thwacktastic boingy bodies, and can shake, rattle and roll with the best of them! Data File Moshling type: Tunies Species: Jolly Tubthumper Habitat: Thwackboon Valley Tunie teammates: Plinky, Oompah, HipHop Notes *Drumming always puts a big smile on Wallop's face. *Strong arm muscles for powerful drumming! *Feet made for marching. ---- 'Moshipedia' Bashing yourself in the face with a pair of drumsticks isn't crazy - it's totally bonkers! But where else are these tip-tapping Moshlings supposed to practice their paradiddles? Besides, Jolly Tubthumpers love drumming, and their twacktastic bodies are brilliantly boingy. Drum roll please! ---- 'The Official Collectable Figures Guide' Jolly Tubthumpers love drumming but have a small problem - the only place they can practise is on their own faces! This, of course, makes these musical Moshlings quite bonkers. They love to walk for miles whilst banging out marching tunes. When they're not on tour, Jolly Tubthumpers might be found in Thwackboom Valley where they enjoy twirling drumsticks. They hate being told to "shhh" and they aren't very fond of the blisters their sticks can give them either! Trivia *Wallop was first shown as a shadow on Buster's Note Pad, in Season 1: Mission 5: Pop Goes the Boo Boo. If the player clicks the notepad, they will see a blue silhouette with a question mark, and the suspected location of Thwack Boom Valley. When exiting the note, Buster Bumblechops says: "Oh yes! I am currently tracking that Moshling. But no time for that right now!" *Wallop was first seen in the Moshi Twistmas music video. *In the Moshi Monsters Gooperstars World Tour quests, Wallop was referred to as a 'Tiny Tubthumper', instead of a 'Jolly Tubthumper'. *Wallop is left handed. *On Wallop's Mash-Up Party card, there is a mistake. It says Wallop is common when in fact they are rare. Gallery Wallop1.png Tunies wallop front.png Wallop2.png Wallop5.png Wallop7.png Wallop6.png Wallop9.png Merchandise Figures Wallop figure normal.jpg Wallop figure glitter green.png Wallop figure glitter yellow.png Wallop figure gold.png Wallop figure electric yellow.png Wallop figure brilliant blue.png Wallop figure shocking pink.png Wallop figure silver.png Wallop figure bauble red.png Wallop figure frostbite blue.png Wallop figure rox pink.png Wallop figure rox blue.png Collector card s2 wallop.png Cards TC Wallop series 2.png TC Wallop series 3.png TC Wallop series 4.png TC Wallop series 5.png Top trump orange wallop.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Other Wallop in Mission 5.png|The note from as described in trivia Wallop Argos.jpg|Wallop's Argos photo WallopWildWest.png Category:Moshlings Category:Tunies Category:Mission Moshlings Category:Rare Moshlings